My Heart Has A Mind Of It's Own
by conan07
Summary: What if there are two kinds of vampires. The Western Vampires and the Eastern Vampires. The Eastern was known for it's secrecy nobody could really distinguished them. It is like their only similar characteristic is they thirst for BLOOD.
1. Prologue: My Destiny

Prologue: My Destiny

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Cross Academy has always been a part of my life. This is where mom and dad shared their undying love. Mom's adoptive father, Kaien Cross, owns this school but he is no longer with us because he is dead already. The death of grandpa caused mom and dad to run this school because of grandpa's dream to unite humans and vampires. To let them know that we are not harmful. Yes, we are vampires my mom, Yuki Cross was the hidden daughter of the pureblood vampires, Juri and Haruka Kuran. And her brother was my dad, Kuran Kaname. I know it may sound weird but that is how being a pureblood vampire works. My real grandparents wanted mom to have a normal life so the knight my father's evil brother, Rido Kuran attacked the mansion of grandma decided to seal all mom's vampire side. And that resulted to the death of grandma and grandpa was killed in the fight. That night Rido almost got mom but dad saved being her prince charming.

Dad brought her to Kaien Cross were he adopted mom. As mom and dad grew up they were close but one night change that when mom saw dad sucking the blood of Ruka, one of dad's classmate, she got heart broken. Oh yeah mom got a brother his name was Zero he was a vampire hunter. Zero was bitten by a vampire that made him almost a vampire but he was fighting it. He despises vampires a lot because his family was killed by a vampire. But the irony of it he is protecting them and has fallen in love with mom.

Enough about mom and dad's life story. As a pureblood we are regarded as the royalty of the eastern vampires. There are many types of vampire. The highest are the purebloods then the aristocrats then there is the lowest of all the Level E. The academy has two classes the day class which consist of humans who are always getting giddy whenever the student of the night class comes out their dorms and then there was the night class which are the vampires. I will be starting my freshman year tomorrow and I get to be the dorm head of the night class. It is one of the perks of being a pureblood every vampire follows you except for the level E. The levels E are the vampires who go berserk whenever blood is near. We have alternatives for human blood it is a pill whenever we drop it in a glass filled with water it will turn to blood. And if we get really thirsty we drink each others blood.

My real name is Isabella Marie Kuran. It may seem odd because we are living in Japan and my name is a western one. Mom was having craving for western things when she was pregnant with me. Dad being whipped by mom does always what mom wants. That's why I believe in the saying "What mom wants, Mom gets". Well that is how their love is. I always dreamed of having that kind of love when I find the right guy to share that with. Fortunately or unfortunately mom never got pregnant again that made them more protective of me. Bodyguards always follow me and it is really annoying.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Young lady, your parents are already waiting at the dinning hall" the maid said

"Thank you, I will be coming in the hall now" I left the room and she followed me.

As I entered the hall mom and dad were quietly talking. I greeted them and took my seat beside dad.

"Bella How was your day" mom asked

"It is tiring because I prepared for tomorrow " I replied

"Honey, are you sure you want to stay at the dorms." she asked again. Mom was did not liked the idea of me leaving the house. But I was just going to the dorms which are not that far.

"Yes, mom I am sure" I told her

"Yuki, Bella needs to be more independent so going to the dorm is the right decision" dad joined the conversation knowing that mom asked that question for the millionth time.

"But I'm gonna miss her"

"I'm also gonna miss her but it was already decided"

Mom's cell phone started ringing and she excused herself knowing that it was rude to answer it in front of the food. Then I remembered something I read on the net. And it was really bothering me so I came to the conclusion that I ask dad about it. Knowing fully well he is part of the vampire government.

"Dad can I ask you a question"

"Sure, you can always ask me anything"

"I found something interesting today"

"And what would that be"

"It was about other types of vampire mainly the Western ones"

Dad paused for a while and he said "Well what did the net say about them"

"It said that western vampires are not like us. They become vampires if they get to be bitten. They don't go old. It is like they freeze on that age. They are different "I told him the thing I understood on the articles I read

"Bella, some things are never meant for us to understand. But I have a friend who is from the is a western vampire. Yes they are different from us. "as soon dad has finished his sentence mom came back.

"Who was that dear?" dad questioned mom.

"You won't believe it. It was Esme Cullen" mom answered "It been a long time since we spoke to the Cullens" Who are the Cullens? I raised an eyebrow mom giggled and dad chuckled as the saw my puzzled look.

"The Cullens dear are friends whom we met during our journey" dad said

"Where did you meet them"? I asked

"In Alaska" mom answered

"Alaska, you mean their vampires from the western side" I asked again

"Yes, honey they are the friends whom I was referring to" dad answered this time

"Oh, so you have interacted with western vampires is it a taboo to speak with them? Or do they have their own rulers" I said

"It is not a taboo to speak of them they are inconspicuous by nature because some of them have to kill humans for blood and some chose the alternative of animal drinking. Which by the way the Cullens are animal drinkers " dad said

"And as for leaders they have the Volturi to keep them in place" mom continued

"They are so complicated" I said "What did Esme Cullen want" I questioned the phone call

"The Cullens have to migrate to another place now because it will cause people for suspicion of the people because they don't grow old so Esme wanted my advice to where a good place would be. " She answered

She looked at dad and said "I told her that Japan would be a good place. She can enrol their kids here and Carlisle could be the school doctor"

"That is a wonderful idea" dad beamed

Great. I get to learn their nature and stuff. This is going to be exciting.


	2. Chapter I: Japan, Here We Come

Chapter I: Japan, Here We Come

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Today we are moving halfway across the globe to Japan. Esme has decided that it would be a good place to start another chapter of our existence. Carlisle and Esme have good friends their. Carlisle told us that eastern vampires are different from us. We will be staying at Cross Academy that is where their friends are living. I think their name are Yuki and Kaname Kuran and has a daughter I can't seem to remember the name. It is a shock for us that they have a biological daughter. We all know that vampires can't give birth. I still remember all their reactions.

Flashback

"Next week, we will be moving again" Carlisle has announced while we were in the living room.

"But where will be moving" Rosalie asked

"We will be going to Japan." Esme answered her question

'I have talked to an old friend who are staying their' I read Esme's mind

"Who are these friends?" I voiced out

"Yuki and Kaname Kuran and they have a daughter, a biological one, named Isabella but we haven't met her yet" Esme replied

"Were they change at the same time by a vampire" Alice asked

"No" Carlisle said

"They are born that way" Esme continued

As we heard this all our jaws dropped.

'How can this be' Rosalie thought feeling envious

'Wow a different breed of vampires' Emmett thought

'A vampire that is born how fascinating. Rose is feeling envious now' Jasper thought

'Well I hope Isabella like to shop' the pixie, Alice, thought

"Alice we just learned valuable information and all you just think about is to shop" a crooked smile was shown in my face as everyone looked at her.

"Well excuse me" she stuck a tongue out.

"How can that happen" Jasper asked because he can feel our curiosity and it is too much for him.

"They're breed is different from us. They have level types of vampire. The highest of all are the purebloods, then came the aristocrats" Carlisle said

"But the lowest type are the Level E ones the people who were bitten by the birth vampires."

"So what level are your friends?" Jasper asked again

"They are purebloods. They are the royalty of their world. Everyone obeys them. " Esme said

"Cool we get to stay with the royals" Emmett beamed

"Actually you will be on staying at the dorms of the academy that is where the students stay" Esme informed us

"Oh man"

"They're daughter will also be staying there" Esme continued

"Oh and before I forget you don't have to hide our true nature because your classmates are like us Vampires" Carlisle added.

End of Flashback

We have arrived at the Narita Airport and a limo was there to fetch us out. We are heading now to Cross Academy. The academy came into our view it was huge. It was beneath this huge forest. The limousine stopped at the mansion as we walked out of the limo and walked in the mansion several maids bowed down as a sign of greeting.

'What a beautiful looking family' one of the maids thought

"Welcome guest. Kaname-sama and Yuri-sama are waiting for you in the garden so please follow me" the head maid said

We followed her. There in the garden was a couple having tea. As soon us our presence was announced by the maid. The couple turned to looked on us and motioned us to sit with them. Esme and Carlisle introduced us to them because when they have met. Jasper, Alice, me, Emmet and Rosalie was having a vacation on Isle Esme. Esme asked where their daughter is.

"Today is the start of the classes so and Isabella is already in the dorms" Kaname said.

Now I know the name of their daughter. We were informed that we can go to the dorms now and start school tomorrow or we can move in the dorms on Monday so we can settle first and we chose the latter. They told us everything about the school. The humans were separated from the vampires into the day class which are the humans and the vampires are the night class. We also learned their way of life they don't kill what they draw blood from in fact they drink each others blood. But they have alternatives the pill. Just drop in a water than it will turn to blood.

"Where are the shopping malls" Alice asked which earned a laugh from the couple.

"The malls are in town so you have to travel first" they answered her million dollar question.

"Oh! Rosalie we need to shop for new clothes to go to class" Alice chimed

"Didn't Esme tell you that the academy wears uniforms" Yuki informed her. Alice face turned into a dumbfounded look. Everyone now was laughing at her reaction.

"You can see the future and you did not see that coming" I commented

"Well I can't see anything about the academy. Which is why I am about to ask why?" She said

"You can't see it because we have barriers that protect the school" Kaname said

"Well that sucks" she pouted

'What a lovely family' I heard someone's thought. I turned around and saw a guy. He is has a yellow or gold and has blue eyes. He approached the table.

"Konninchiwa! Kaname-sama Yuki-sama "the guy bowed down

"Wait. You're Hanabusa Aidou. One of Japan's famous models " Alice said in shock while pointing the guy.

"Yes he is. Isn't that right Idol-sempai" Yuki said in reply while he winked at Aidou

"Yes that is right. I am Aidou. And what is your name my lady?" he took Alice's hand and kissed it which earned him a growl from Jasper. And he looked at him.

"Oh my is this your boyfriend. I'm sorry that I caused jealousy on your part" and he bowed this time to Jasper.

"Actually she is my wife. Apology accepted" he accepted knowing the guy was sincere.

"Still the charmer Aidou-san" Kaname said. Aidou just flashed a smile.

"What brings you here?" Yuki asked

He sent a serious look to Kaname and wants to speak with him privately knowing I was a mind reader. They stood up and went inside the house. Rosalie and Alice decided to go to the mall now. Emmett and Jasper went inside to play their new x-box game. I asked Yuki if they have a piano inside and said yes and asked one of the servants to lead me there. While Esme and her decided to catch up for a while.


	3. Chapter II: Nice To Meet You

Chapter II: Nice To Meet You

**Bella's P.O.V.**

This day is the start of the first term but I still have time to prepare stuff because class starts at 4:00p.m.. My dorm is like just my room in the main mansion. A princess bed in the middle with red and black sheets.(In my profile). Today is also the arrival of the Cullens at the mansion. They should be already at the mansion. So I'll be on my way now to meet them. I was passing trough the music room and heard the sweetest sound I ever heard. But who could be playing the piano. Only Shiki-san plays that whenever he is here. I decided to go in. Then there was a lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze hair and devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful man playing the piano. He must have notice my presence and turned to see me. And he flashed the most amazing crooked smile.

"Hello" he said

"Anatawa??" I asked

"Excuse but I only speak english" he said. Then I thought of playing with him for a while.

"Wakari mashta" I was smiling on the inside

"Can you speak English with me?"

"Hai demo iie" a stuck my tongue out. He let out a frustrated growl. And was laughing my ass now out loud.

"Sorry it just popped into my mind to play for a while to let my stress out because school starts later" I apologized for my un-lady like behaviour.

"Glad I help you release your stress out" he said in sarcasm but I ignored it

"You play the piano beautifully" I commented as I was now touching the piano keys and sat bedside him on the piano stool.

"Well that took me a hundred years of practice" he joke and I made a soft giggle.

"Why are you not old if that took you long" I asked already knowing the answer

"I had to perfect it for a beautiful lady like you to hear it" I couldn't help a blushed crimson and he yet again flashed my now favourite crooked smile.

"So I've learned that our kind is different from yours" I asked

"Technically yes" he replied

"How is that?"

"For example twins they both look the same but if you look at them closely" I cut him off and said

"They're not"

"Your right" he said and suggested "Okay let us start a different topic or play 20 questions"

"I chose the latter" I replied

"Ask the first question after all ladies first"

"I thought chivalry is dead" We bought laugh at that

"What music are you into?" I asked

"I wasn't expecting that question. Mostly classical one like Debussy"

"So you like Clair De Lune"

"Yeah one of my favourites"

"Me too"

We asked random things about each other. It is like I've known him for years. I have never felt this comfort of talking to people. I looked at my watch shoot I'm late. Onii-chan is gonna kill me.

"I've got to go. Umm you are"

He let out a musical laugh "Edward Cullen we are talking for long and didn't even notice we did not introduce ourselves and you are"

I was walking toward the door already

"It's for me to know and for you to find out Ja ne Cullen-san"

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"It's for me to know and for you to find out Ja ne Cullen-san"

And she goes out


	4. Chapter III: The Night Class

Chapter III: The Night Class

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I am now running from the mansion to the night class room. Talking with Edward felt like I've known him for years. It's like were childhood friends that was inseparable. It is one of those care-free conversations I had in a long time after that tragic incident. I let a small frown on my face. I'm still not over it. Urghh. I reached the classrooms now. Walking towards my seat I heard my name being called

"Isa-chan" It was none other than Kira-niichan. He is Uncle Takuma and Aunt Ruka's son. He is fond of calling me Isa-chan a pet name he had given. He is one of the reasons why the Day class girls swoon over. You can't really blame those girls, he has this bishounen looks red eyes, brunette and with the so-called killer smile. We are like siblings he is over-protective of me and he is like the big brother I had never had. And he is also the student council's secretary.

"nani nii-chan" I sat down on my seat while I asked

"Why were you late? " My cheeks heat up a little bit remembering the encounter with Edward. Unfortunately nii-chan saw it.

"You're blushing, something might have happen" I was blushing now

"Yamero onii-chan" I said

"Stop it. Kira-san" I turned my back to see who it was. It was nii-chan's girlfriend, Hikaru Hyuuga. She is blonde and really beautiful. And they're total opposite of each other. Hyuuga-san is more silent and calm while nii-chan is a happy go lucky guy. I guess opposites do really attracts. Hahahaaha!!!!!!!!!!

"You're ruining my fun Hi-chan" he whined

"Don't be a baby. You are ruining Kuran-sama's mood" I stuck my tongue out

"Serves you right. Konbanwa Hyuuga-san " She is still formal with me even though I have already said to call me Bella. I understand it because she came from the clan of the Hyuuga where most of the protectors of the purebloods come from like Seiren-san. Nonetheless she is the vice president of the council.

"Konbanwa Bella" My best gal pal greeted me.

"Konbanwa Harumi" She is has red eyes with black hair.

"So have you all heard there will be new students coming here tomorrow" She said

"Really?" nii-chan asked

"Yup, I have met one of them already" I said

She was about to say something more but Yukihara-sensei had come to class.

"Sorry if I have been late. So let us now proceed with our lesson for the first term and there is no need to introduce yourself because you all know each other"

Sensei said

Classes went on and ended at 1:00 A.M. I'm so tired I just want to go to bed. We bid our goodbyes as soon as classes ended for the night. And we all went to our dorm rooms.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It's been a day after our arrival here at Cross Academy. The place is nice it is in the middle of the forest. Carlisle reminded us that we still can not go out the mansion during the sunny days or else our secret will be exposed. It is not like we are gonna die like those human created stories about us but the sun still has an effect on us. There was knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled out. The door opened and it was one of the maids.

"Cullen-san your uniform is here" she told me while laying the clothes unto my bed.

"Thank you" she bowed and went out.

Tonight will be the first day of classes for us. I looked at my uniform it looked nice. Alice is sulking about the uniforms and can't get over the fact she can not wear designer clothes. Jasper is fascinated about the school and how humans interact with the vampires. Rosalie is still well Rosalie her own vain self. But even if she is like that she would never betray this coven. Her fierce loyalty stands out even before her beauty. Emmett is now addicted to those Anime and Manga stuff. I can never understand why he likes those things.

I am now getting ready for school and the uniform fits well. We are going to meet at the living room of the mansion and were their first. What is taking them so long? 5 minutes have passed and they came in the living room. Everyone is trying to hold of their laughter. When I looked at the side I already know the cause of it.

"Alice what have you done with your uniform?" I was shocked at how her uniform was. She made the uniform frilly and girly.

"I can not wear those uniform plain. I have to bring out my fashion sense" Typical pixie.

"Alright we are going to be late for class if we don't hurry up" I announced

"Where are Carlisle, Esme, Kaname and Yuki" I asked

"Oh! They went out for the night. They have a reunion of some sort" replied Rosalie

"But they all wish us luck"

And so we are now walking towards our way to the classrooms. Our cars are still travelling their way here. My car is a silver Volvo. Rosalie's car is red BMW convertible. Emmett's vehicle is a big jeep. Alice's car is a yellow Porsche. Carlisle's car is a black Mercedes. Jasper has Ferrari. And Esme's has a red Lamborghini. All of these cars have a speed of 200. All of us like to drive fast cars and the cars are darkly tinted.

We are now close to the doors of the room and the teacher was there to meet us. He told us his name is Yukihara Fuji. And we should call him Sensei. And knowing fully well we can not understand the Japanese language he will assign a student who can help us out. He told us to wait for his signal before coming inside the room.

I hope the girl I met in the music room at the Kuran mansion is here. Her brown attractive eyes filled with innocence is that I miss. It reminded of the song during our flight here. I was sat next to an Asian girl. She has her IPod on and the song was playing I think "Tell Me Your Name" was the title. The tune was enchanting not your typical love song melody. The lyrics goes like this.

"_Tell me your name, your lovely_

_Please tell me your name_

_Just when I thought _

_This would be one of those boring games_

_You walked into these feelings_

_You looked at me and smiled_

_My heart unfroze and started going wild"_

I was out of my trance when Jasper patted me on my back. Telling me the professor had already gave the signal.


	5. Chapter IV: Tell Me Your Name

Chapter IV: Tell Me Your Name

**Edward's P.O.V.**

We were called in as we entered I scanned the room but there was no sign of her. I felt my dead heart drop. The class was big it is like rooms in universities. Our new classmates are different from our former schools. Here we don't have to hide ourselves because they are just like us vampires but with different characteristics. No one was unattractive they are the epitome of beauty. They're thoughts are clean they don't think how attractive we are. Not that I'm not grateful but it is weird and I'm sounding like an arrogant guy.

'Eddie you're staying in your own world again' I heard Emmett's thought

'Shut up' I hissed

"Please introduce yourselves" The professor commanded

The bubbly pixie went on first "Konbanwa, Watashiwa Alice Cullen- des "she bowed down. So that what she is been up to learning Japanese months before we came here.

'She speaks nipongo well ' one of the students thought

Next was Jasper "Good Evening I'm Jasper Hale" He greeted in a calm

Then Emmett "Hello I'm Emmet Cullen" he grinned

"I'm Rosalie Hale Don't mess with me" she said with a glare. Well she must be jealous nobody gushed about h with her much.

'Kohaina' almost half of the students though with a sweaty forehead

Then it was my turn "I'm Edward Cullen"

"Class these are the Cullens they moved from America to Japan. So they are a little unfamiliar with the language so help them out. You can ask them any question if you want to " Yukihara said but nobody asked so he instructed us to sit wherever we ant to sit. I placed myself at the back. Classes went on but the assigned student was still not here. My mind began drifting again to the girl and the song.

_Can you imagine this?_

_The confusion of first love's kiss_

_A return to wondering_

_If the magic of love was this_

_You merely said "Hello"_

_And my mind did a stop and go_

_Can it possibly be? _

_The future for me is you_

_Tell me your name, I must know_

_Won't you tell me your name_

The professor told us it is study session for the whole night of school and left the class. The coven is surprised but not the students.

"Oh this is normal in this school and study session means you can ditch class to go anywhere you want" My seatmate must have noticed my reaction.

"Thank you for the information" woahh.

"I'll be on my way" I said to the coven in a vampire way of conversation.

I went to where I find at peace with myself the music room of the Kuran mansion.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Since Grandpa Kaien died last summer there will be a ball for the welcoming of the new headmistress, my mom. It's been a busy day for us student council of the night class. We have been coordinating with the council of the day class. I, Kira-nii and Hyuuga-san will be busy for the week because the ball will be held on Sunday. I wonder if the Cullens are already in class. Remembering Cullen-san, he is an angel sent from heaven. I never have seen anyone as perfect as him. Wait why am thinking of him like this. A blush formed on my face. Nii-chan must have noticed because he nudged me on my side. He whispered that the council of the day class has arrived. They greeted and bowed to us.

"Gomenasai but our vice-president will be a little late because there has been a problem with the dorms" the blonde guy said might be the president.

"Okay we will now proceed with the meeting" I announced

The council has decided that everyone are obligated to attend. Classes will be cancelled the next day of the ball. We are already on the selection of the theme for the event. The door opened and we all turned to see who it was. I was taken aback to see who it was. He was not to be here.

"Gomenasai for my late appearance. Konnichiwa Kuran-sama" He bowed to me. How could he do this as if nothing happened. My emotions took over me. I stood up and walked over to where he was and slapped him hard. "How could you leave me" those were the last word I said before I left the room. I ran towards the mansion it was not that far. I need mom she is the only one who can understand me. Entering the mansion door I asked one of the maids of mom's whereabouts and said that they left the house together with the two Cullens.

I guess I'll Just wait for her at my room. As I pass by the music I heard Edward playing the piano. Not that there is another person who plays the piano at mansion only him and Shiki-san does. I went inside the room and found Edward with closed eyes playing the piano. I walked towards him as stealthy as I could when I reached to where he was and sat beside him. He felt my presence and stopped playing.

"What does the young lady wants?" He asked

"Nothing" I rest my head on his shoulders "What were you playing a while ago?"

"Just a song that reminded me of you" I smiled a little

"You are so sweet. Please do continue playing don't be bothered by my presence"

"I will never be bothered" and he continued playing

_Tell me your name, your lovely_

_Please tell me your name_

_Just when I thought _

_This would be one of those boring games_

_You walked into these feelings_

_You looked at me and smiled_

_My heart unfroze and started going wild_

_Can you imagine this?_

_The confusion of first love's kiss_

_A return to wondering_

_If the magic of love was this_

_You merely said "Hello"_

_And my mind did a stop and go_

_Can it possibly be _

_The future for me is you_

_Tell me your name, I must know_

_Won't you tell me your name? _

_I'm not insane _

_Just frightened that _

_You might go. Don't go_

_Please stay right beside me_

_Wait until_

_I can tell you all my schemes_

_Chasing rainbows, spinning dreams_

_Finding someone to love_

_Like you_

_Tell me please your name._

_Tell me._

I can't take it anymore these emotions. Tears began spilling. I hugged Edward and cried into his chest.


	6. Chapter V: Fairytales Don't Exist

Chapter V: Fairytales Don't Exist

Edward's P.O.V.

It took me by surprise she clung on to me crying after I played the last note of the song. I want to know what brought these tears. Patting her back and murmuring the words of consoling. She gradually stopped crying after 10 minutes of crying only small sobs can be heard. I put both my hands on the sides of her face so she can face me.

"Everything will be okay" I soothed her

"How can you say that" she countered

I wiped the tear cascading on her face "Because if it won't, why would there be a rainbow. "

"The rain had already ended but there was no rainbow following it"

"Maybe the rainbow has already shined but you were too busy looking at the damage the rain had brought"

"How can you say that? You don't even know the pain that he has caused me"

"Then tell me" I told her

"We are not even that close. And you don't even know my name"

"Yes that is true I have yet to know your name, my lady" she chuckled "You see your smiling now, maybe I'm your rainbow" she pounded on my chest

And said "Your to full of yourself" laughing.

We were silent now she rested again her head on my shoulders with closed eyes. Humming the song I just played filled the room.

"The song you played it was different from the love songs I heard" she complimented "Why did you play that"

"It was song that reminded me of you. I really want to know your name"

"I'm Bella Kuran Hajimimashte "she finally gave me her name. I goofy smile appeared on my face.

"Were you that desperate to know my name" she joked

"You don't know how desperate I was not knowing your name" she blushed. How lovely

"But I should have known you were the daughter of Kaname and Yuki Kuran" I said

"Bella now that I know your name, would you tell me why you were crying"

"Alright because it is so easy talking to you" She took a deep breath and started telling me her story.

Bella's P.O.V.

I took a deep breath and started telling the story. I started my story with the first time I met him the guy who had caused this damage within my heart.

"I first met Akira Yamamoto when I was fifteen during our travel to visit Grandpa Kaien. He is a day class student here. His blue eyes reminded me of the ocean during our tour on the Caribbean island. He was so sweet, charming like those in fairytales. He even had the guts to get permission with my dad to take me in a date. He promised that he would be there for me no matter what but it was all a lie. It change after a month of the courtship he became distant. At first I thought he was just thinking of a strategy of winning me over. But on the day we were at top of the school building under the sky, I was supposed to tell him yes and I will be giving my heart to him he dumped me and said those words that hunted me even in my sleep " I realized tears started falling from my eyes "He said that all of the thing he did was just for a bet. A bet to fool the granddaughter of the headmaster"

"I felt weak at that time. It was like I was a fragile glass that is ready to break any second. I was supposed to be strong I'm a vampire not a fragile human. I was ready to kill him but remembered the dreams of mom, dad and especially grandpa a world where vampires and humans exist peacefully together. So I run to my home luckily for him dad was not there. But mom was I told her everything that happened that night. Only mom knows what happened that night"

After I finished my story, Edward took one of my hands and held it while his other hand caressed my face before saying. "He is a fool letting you go"

"But he did let me go" I said "And the moment he did I stopped on believing that I will have fairytale ending just like what mom had with dad"

"Don't let your fairytale have that ending. Think of it as he was just the witch who brought the problem on your life. And the prince charming might not have arrived yet or he has already" He looked me straight into my eyes. We were disturbed by a knock and it was the maid.

"Kuran-sama and Cullen-sama, Yuki-sama and Kuran-sama together with Carlisle-sama and Esme-sama" She said and bowed.

"Hai! Arigato "She left

"Well that was a lot of sama" I chuckled at his words

"I must go now. The talked helped me a lot." I thanked him and left the room.

I went to mom and dad's room knowing she'll be there. I knocked and told me to come in. I looked around and dad was not there. Lucky

"Mom where is dad" I asked

"Carlisle showed him how they hunt and I had a feeling you needed to talk to me so I did not join them" I smiled "And I was right seeing you have puffy red eyes and nose. What happened?" I relayed to her what happened.

"Well be sure to thank Edward-san for me but you know he is right don't stop believing on your on fairytale"

"Mom it is just so hard" I complained

"Nobody said it was easy. It was not easy for me and your dad and you know that" I stayed quite for a moment and thought about what mom had just said.

And asked "Mom, What did Zero-san do when he found out he's fairytale ending is not with you?"

"I don't know Bella I don't" she replied

"Mom I love you and dad both so much" I said and she smiled

"And we both do too."

I bid her my goodnight and went to my room in the mansion since I was tired to go to the dorms. I lay down on my bed and sleep took over me.


	7. Chapter VI: The Lost Prophecy

The Lost Prophecy

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I looked at Bella while she was heading out of the room. My poor baby experiencing this heartache at a young age. I wish I could take it away. Remembering her question about Zero. I wonder how he is now. Does he have a family right now? As I was thinking about things Kaname has already arrived.

"How was the haunt?" I asked him

"It was fun" he replied giving me a soft kiss on the lips

"I'm glad you had fun" I smiled at him and took his hand for me to hold.

"What's the problem" he said caressing my cheeks

"It's about our daughter"

"What about her"

"I think the prophecy is about to be fulfilled" I continued "I'm afraid something might happen to her." I started sobbing.

" we both know that she is the one being identified in the prophecy"

I told him all my fears about the prophecy. She is the last hope of the pureblood vampire the remaining heir. Her fate has already been determined. Meeting the Cullen's was not part of chance but it was destiny. The prophecy tells us that the last heir will be one of the strongest vampire will ever exist. The heir will be the only one who can stop the war that soon will instigate. But before she can do that she will have… The last part of the prophecy was never known because it was stolen from the ancient library of the council years ago. My darling daughter I cried. I felt Kaname carried me bridal style and lay me down on our bed. He lay beside me and was slowly playing my hair. Slowly I closed my eyes.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

Comforting my wife while she fears for the fate of our daughter made me feel so weak knowing I can't save them bought from this tragedy that soon will fall upon us. The prophecy is almost approaching, the war with level E vampires was brewing. The council does not know who is controlling them. The book of prophecy was stolen nobody knows what had happen to it. Only some of the council men knows about the lost prophecy no one has ever spoke about or connect it with the situation. I sighed if only it was not stolen we would not be at lost right now. While playing with the hair of my loving wife I began to ponder what the council had planned to stop the growing number of the Level E vampires. They sent out the soldiers of the level D vampires headed by General Shuichiro Kazuki. They are to search the creator of this level E vampire. I felt Yuki turn to face me.

"I thought you were asleep" I said

"No, I was just thinking" she replied "Bella has asked me something before you have returned and I can't get it out of mi mind" she continued.

"and what would that be? " I asked

"She asked me about Zero" she stopped and carried on "about what he have done the moment he had known that I cannot return the same feelings he has for me. I did not answer for I too want to know. I want to know if he is fine now. I still can't remove the guilt I have in my heart for I have caused his heart to break and feel the pain of betrayal. He hates vampires and I turned out to be one the woman who he trusted most "Her sobs began "We grew up together and parted as enemies" she explained. I hugged her tight and she rested her head in my chest.

"Listen to me it is not your fault that he has prejudice among our kind because one of us killed his family and you did not even know you are one of us."

"But if I'm not.." I stopped her from speaking "Shh Shh stop it. We can't help the things happening to us" caressing her back. I kissed the top of her head then looked at her and kissed her soft sleep.

"Aishteru" she said

"I love you too with all my being"

We soon fell into slumber.

Sorry if I have updated late. It is because I don't know how I will start the chapters. Please help me on ideas I will appreciate it so much. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you and Please review!:) And sorry if my Japanese is not well Gomene And thank you to the ones who review the story and also to the ones who read it.


	8. Chapter VII: A New Day to Meet the Rest

Chapter VII: A New Day to Meet the Rest

Bella's P.O.V.

Knock! Knock!

I hear the knocking on the door. Slowly I open my eyes. It's so early arghhh! I'm still sleepy. Need more sleep.

Knock! Knock!

The knocking still continued. I threw the nearest thing near me, which is a pillow, at the door.

"Okay, Okay" I grumbled. I sat up and leaned on the bed frame.

"Come in" I said to whoever it was on the other side of the door. The maid came in.

"Kuran-sama, breakfast is served " She placed the table tray on my lap. Well the meal consists of sunny-side up egg, rice, bacon and hot chocolate. Yummy but I still want my sleep.

"Where is mom and dad?" I asked her.

"They are outside, in the garden together with the Cullens Kuran-sama" She replied. She stood beside the bed while she waits for me to finish the meal.

"Ittadakimasu" I started eating the food. After I have finished the meal, she took the table tray she nod and left the room. I left the bed proceeding to the bathroom. Facing the mirror and did a little stretching. Undressing myself and went to the showers. After showering I dried myself up. I decided to wear just a cargo pants and a Super Junior band shirt. It is one of the famous Korean bands. After I was done I left the room. As I was heading to the garden the maid approached me.

"Kuran-sama, your parents are requesting for your presence" she said

"I'm on my way there, thank you" I smiled at her and proceeded to where I was going.

Edward's P.O.V.

From what I have gathered now Yuuki and Kaname are early risers but their precious daughter Isabella was not. They invited us for breakfast at the garden because they want us to meet Isabella. As I was looking around the garden mostly consist of red roses. We are under the shade of a big sakura tree or in English cherry blossoms tree having tea.

'Than you Edward-san' I looked at the person who thought of it and it was Yuuki. I gave her a smile and a nod figuring that Bella told her about last night.

"Is Isabella still sleeping?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"I'll ask someone to check on her" Yuuki said. Calling one of the maids to check on Bella.

"How do you find your first night class" Yuuki asked while waiting for Isabella

"It is awesome no lessons for the night" Emmet

"It is different from our previous school" Rosalie

"It is interesting" Jasper said in his southern accent

"It is good but it will be better if we can wear casual clothes instead of uniforms. And Emmet don't you dare throw that bread at me " Alice said

"Stupid pixie psychic vampire" Emmet

"Why you" Alice was going to answer him back I cut them off.

"Oh! Why don't you both stop" I turned my gaze to Alice and continued "And Alice stop complaining about the uniforms you have already altered it with those frills"

"Yes Dad" they both said in a sarcastic way. And Alice stuck her tongue at me.

"Children stop it behave" Carlisle reprimanded us. And the rest chuckled at the three of us.

"Sorry" Alice, Emmett and I mumbled

Then I hear again an enchanting voice belonging to one person or vampire in this case I know.

"Sorry, I'm late" and I turned to meet that vampire's gaze.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Sorry, I'm late" they all turned to my direction but Edward's gaze is the most distinct one.

"Oh! Bella come here" Oka-san said. I followed her command. And now I'm standing beside Edward.

"Ohayo! Oka-san, Otou-san!" Greeting the both. I turned to the Cullens "I want to greet you with your names but I don't know them except for Edward I know him" I bowed to them and they turned to look at Edward with a questioning look but he just smiled back.

"Well let us introduce ourselves, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" the older looking blonde said "the kids' father" he bowed and I returned the bow.

"Wow! We're all turning Japanese" the big guy said while laughing but he stopped when a gorgeous looking blonde smacked his head. Ouch!

"Excuse my son, I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife" the caramel haired woman said. She had a tone like mom's. she smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, hey what manga or anime would you recommend" he said and I giggled a little he was like a kid who have just realised he is an certified otaku. "I have a complete collection of Ouran High School Host Club, Card Captor Sakura, Prince of Tennis and many more. But I would recommend for you is Prince of Tennis since it is not much of a Shoju type manga"

"Well if it is smut I'll borrow it" What smut! Hentai. My cheeks turned red how could he be so blunt about that genre. Dad and Mom were laughing and soon was followed by Edward and pixie looking but young blonde guy, gorgeous blonde girl, Esme and Carlisle were confused.

"Why are you laughing?" blonde girl asked to ease the confusion.

"In American words it is the genre of rated mature" Dad said

"Emmett you idiot" Blonde girl said and smacked his head and that doubled the laughter.

"Ouch, Rosie" He pouted

"Rosalie Hale, the big idiot's wife" she said and smiled and I chuckled at her words.

"Jasper Hale" young blonde just said and not. He is the quite type.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, why does Hale-san and Hake-kun have different surname" I asked out of curiosity.

"We are all adopted" Edward said. I bit my lips still comprehending why. So if they are all adopted shouldn't the have the same surname.

"Kawaii" I heard mom squealed "oh! Bella you are so cute when you are confused"

I looked up to her and felt my cheeks heat up. Edward leaned closer and said "I agree with your mom" my face now is like a strawberry. Everyone is now chuckling at my embarrassment.

"Aww, Edward you made her blush even more" she continued "by the way I'm Alice Cullen. Jasper's wife and your soon to be best friend"

I raised a brow at her and she noticed it "I'm a psychic so I know"

Understanding her statement "ahh so all of you have special abilities"

"Nope not all of us" Carlisle said

"Oh okay, so who are all the ones with the ability?"

"The psychic Alice, the empath Jasper and our mind reader Edward "

'What this can't be happening. He read all the things going on my mind especially the things I think about him. No No No watashiwa no baka baka ' I blushed beet red and turned to him and smacked his arm "Why did you not tell me you can read my mind"

"I didn't tell you because I can't read yours" he pulled me to sit on his lap. I didn't feel any discomfort of him doing this. It is like he's been doing this the whole time. There is a connection between and I don't know why. It's just we have it.

"Really" I pouted

"Ehem" I heard Dad cleared his throat

"Isabella you can sit here beside me" Overprotective Father

"Hai, Outo-san" I did what was commanded

"So how did the two of you meet?" Alice asked directing her question to me.

"Yesterday in the afternoon, I was passing by the music room and heard someone playing the piano. And it was not someone I know. After all, the only person who I know who plays the piano is not here. So I snuck in to find who it was. And it was Edward " then I was interrupted by a ringing of a cellphone.

"Sorry it is mine" Dad said. He answered it. "I must go now the council awaits" he stood up and gave everyone a goodbye and kissed mom and me on the cheek.

"Ja ne, Oyaji" I waved goodbye. Then Carlisle spoke "I will go now to the day class would soon begin. I need to be at the infirmary" he left and said goodbye also.

"Since the two grown-ups left we will take our leave now so you kids will have your own time together" Esme said

"Let's go to the art room in the inside. I have collected lot of paintings for the past years" Mom invited her. They left us to have time together. Oh well we can use it wisely.

"Bella what are your hobbies?" Rosalie asked

"I like surfing the net, reading mangas, watching anime, live action, listening to music. Drawing" I said

"You have lots of hobby" She commented

"yeah"

"So now continue your story on how you met our baby brother Eddie here" Emmett asked

"Stop calling me that" Edward said childishly with a pout. We all laughed at his crazy antics.

"Like I said I heard Edward playing the piano so I went inside the room and listened to him and after he was finished playing a song we had a chat. And that's how I met him."

A/N = Sorry if updated this late. I have entrance exams to worry. I've been studying hard to get into good schools here. Thank you for all the views and reviews.


End file.
